bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–79, 1981–82, 1985–2009, 2011– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | alias = | birthname = Nicholas Terence Grayson | born = | birthplace = Jericho City, USA | died = | occupation = | residence = Grayson Manor 1731 Woodland Drive Jericho City, USA | spouse = Daphne Freeman (1977–82) Livvie Love (1984–85) Jacqueline Reeves (1986–87) Amelia Blaine (1986, 2000–09, 2013–) | romances = | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Victoria Grayson Vivian Grayson | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson Xander Grayson | daughters = Nikki Mitchell Zoe Jenkins | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Sterling Forrester III (2000–) | stepdaughters = Katie Thompson (2000–) | grandsons = Quincy Grayson Parker Grayson | granddaughters = Amber Mitchell Zoe Mitchell Jennifer Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Turner | nephews = Grayson Zane | nieces = Dani Spencer Jasmine Porter Delia Zane | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick, the only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson was introduced in the debut episode on March 23, 1977 when he crashes his sister Vicki's wedding reception and reveals that he has eloped with his pregnant girlfriend Daphne Freeman. Nick also has some lingering feelings for his ex-girlfriend Amelia Blaine. Daphne and Nick welcome their twins Terence and Nicole later in the year. Nick reluctantly goes to work for at the family company. In 1979, the family is written out when Nick and Daphne move to Nashville so he can work in the music industry. In late 1981, Nick returns alone and reunites with Amelia only to be arrested for the murders of his wife and children on the wedding day. Nick is close to be executed when Daphne and the twins resurface alive. The reunion is short lived because Nick is still in love with Amelia. After Amelia rejects him, Nick is presumed dead in late 1982. Nick, suffering from amnesia resurfaces in 1984 having eloped with Livvie Love. With the help of college student Jacqueline Reeves, Nick regains his memories and after divorcing Livvie, he marries Jackie. However, the marriage is short lived due to Nick's lingering feelings for Amelia and his long standing custody battle with Daphne for the twins. Nick reunites with Amelia and they plan to marry but she leaves him at the altar. Nick marries Allison Ashton but he divorces her after discovering her stillborn baby was not his. Having obtained sole custody of the twins, Nick leaves town in late 1989. Storylines 1977–79 Nick unintentionally upsets his sister Vicki's wedding when his former flame Daphne Freeman crashes the reception to reveal that she is pregnant with his child. Nick's then girlfriend steals the couple's car to escape humiliation. Nick's father Terry forces Nick to marry Daphne and raise the baby together. Nick isn't looking forward to marriage at all and suspects Daphne of getting pregnant on purpose to get out her parents house. Nick convinces longtime family friend and Terry's business associate, Katheryn Forrester to give Daphne a job at her fashion house, Forrester Creations. Nick and Daphne are married in April 17 at his parents' house and as a gift, Terry gives the couple some stock in the family company, Grayson Enterprises which is about to go public on the NYSE. Nick feels neglected when Daphne starts taking summer college courses instead of enjoying the little bit of time they have left as a newly weds before the baby. In June 1977, Daphne gets Nick's ex-girlfriend Amelia Blaine fired from her receptionist job and Nick later convinces Katheryn to hire her as an assistant much to Sterling's dismay. Nick's mom Valerie convinces him to work in the mail room at Grayson. Meanwhile, Nick discovers Daphne is lusting after graduate student Montel Porter and he quickly realizes she isn't invested in the marriage. Valerie later confides in Nick about her and Terry's past marital problems, just before he was conceived and Valerie brings Nick on as her personal assistant. Nick and Amelia bond over their respective new jobs and trade secrets about their employers and he convinces her to come forward when she learns that her mother has left her shares in Forrester Creations infuriating both Katheryn and her husband Sterling. Meanwhile, Nick's mother-in-law Elizabeth Freeman demands that he keep her daughter away from Montel Porter and he makes it clear that after the baby is born the marriage is over. Nick is terrified when Montel's drug addict father Bruce kidnaps Daphne in September 1977. He and Montel arrive at an abandoned ranch with the police and both are shocked when Daphne pushes Montel away and calls out for Nick instead. Nick ends up in a brief coma when the ambulance crashes on the way to the hospital and he awakens to find Daphne has given birth to fraternal twins -- Nick names the girl Nicole and Daphne names the boy Terence after Terry. While they are doting parents, there isn't much affection shared between the two. Nick later enlist Valerie's assistance in helping Amelia get a secret annulment from Jeff Montgomery who has tricked her into marriage to get her shares for Sterling. To thank him for his support, Amelia has Nick be her "person of honor." Nick is furious when Sterling leaks the news of Jeff and Amelia's nuptials to the press anyway. Fortunately, Nick helps Amelia explain to her fiance Rodney and they reconcile. Nick later runs into Karen Evans during her meeting with Sterling at the mansion and is shocked when Karen interrupts Amelia's wedding on Valentine's Day in 1978 and reveals that she is Rodney's wife. Nick comforts a devastated Amelia and quickly realizes he has fallen in love with her. He is about to give into Daphne's wish to end the marriage when Daphne shocks him by revealing that Bruce is her biological father, and that nearly she wants to make their marriage work for the twins' sake. Trying to put his feelings for Amelia behind him, Nick tells Amelia that Sterling is responsible for Karen's arrival. Nick later confides in Valerie about his nightmares about the accident the day the twins were born. However, he later realizes that the dreams are from a different day -- he believes it is memories of the crash that killed his parents when he was 14. Nick starts researching the crash only for him to be distracted by a letter from a DNA lab that reveals he is not the twins' father. Furious, Nick confronts Daphne and he is shocked when he admits that Terry Grayson is actually the biological father. He goes to the Grayson family's home and interrupts Terry and Valerie's wedding anniversary with the news. Valerie is furious with him and cuts him out of her life as Daphne moves out of the house with the twins. Nick then teams up with Amelia to help her get revenge on Sterling when she secures a seat on the board of Forrester and lands herself a modeling contract. Nick confides in Amelia about her his love for music and she reveals that her childhood sweetheart also loved music. She encourages him to start his own record label and agrees to invest in the company -- however, he rejects the idea because he doesn't have any experience. Meanwhile, Amelia notices Nick is missing the twins and he tells her he wants to start a family someday. The friendship slowly blossoms into a romance and Nick reconciles with Valerie and invites to look for an engagement ring for Amelia. By September 1978, Rodney had divorced Karen and is pursuing Amelia again leaving Nick feel insecure. However, Amelia assures him, she loves him and Nick makes plans to propose on Thanksgiving only to learn that he indeed Terence and Nikki's biological father. He struggles to tell Amelia but finally comes clean just before Christmas as he proposes to her. Nick is devastated when Amelia rejects his proposal and ends their relationship so he can be a father to his children. Daphne and Nick agree to join custody of the twins but Daphne wants to call off their divorce and he refuses. He stands up for Amelia at her wedding to Rodney in March 1979 and then reconciles with Daphne and agrees to stop the divorce. They then leave town with the twins. 1981–82 On December 8, 1981, Nico surprises Amelia when he shows up on her doorstep and interrupts her date with Lloyd Thompson. Nico can't help himself and reminds Amelia that Lloyd cheated on Victoria Grayson when they were married. Nico also confides in Amelia about his his attempt to break into the music industry only to learn that was a front for organized crime. However, after he reports it to the police, Daphne takes the kids and leaves him. Nico visits with Valerie who asks him to volunteer for her husband's mayoral campaign which is being bankrolled by Nico's godfather and longtime friend to the Graysons, Dante D'Angelo. He reluctantly agrees when he finds out that Amelia is planning the party for Terry to announce his plans to run. Nico later convinces Amelia to dump Lloyd and give their romance another shot. They quickly become engaged only for their church wedding to be interrupted when Nico is arrested at the altar for the murders of his wife and children. Nico asks for Dante's help convincing Amelia to wait for him but it backfires and a terrified Amelia calls off the engagement. Nico is furious when Dante reveals that Terry is using the case to advance his political career speaking out in favor of the death penalty. Though Dante offers Nico the best legal defense possible, he is railroaded during a humiliating trial and sentenced to death. Nico begs Valerie for help and she hires a reluctant Lloyd to look into Nico's case. Nico then learns Dante's son Tony owns the label he worked for and Tony explains that he bought the label after the money laundering scandal. Nico is moments away from lethal injection when Lloyd shows up with a presumed dead Daphne in tow. Nico reluctantly reconciles with Daphne to raise the twins but the reunion is short lived and she grants him a divorce realizing he is still in love with Amelia. Nico leaves town to follow up on Lloyd's investigation of Dante and is shocked when Lloyd presents him with a file on Nico's true identity -- Nico is actually Nicholas Grayson, Terry and Valerie's presumed dead son. Upon his return, Nico secretly orders a DNA test while he and Lloyd continue digging into Dante's past. In November 1982, Nico gets DNA results confirming that he is indeed Nicholas Grayson and that the Phoenix faked his death. Lloyd later lets it slip to Nico that he and Amelia are engaged and Nico reluctantly congratulates them. On November 24, as Terry is elected mayor, Nico and Lloyd uncover information that Dante is actually the Phoenix. However, Nico is shocked when he overhears Lloyd informing someone about their discovery and realizes Lloyd is working for Dante. Nico leaves the party in a rush and gets into a car accident in which he is presumed dead. The news of Nico's true identity leaves the Graysons devastated. In 1984, Nico is revealed to be alive when he elopes with pop star Livvie Love. Daphne and Amelia travel to confront him but he rejects them and his old life because he is suffering from amnesia. His family and friends keep up with his through tabloids. 1985–2009 On November 18, 1985, an amnesiac Nico resurfaces after a car accident where he is confronted by Valerie Grayson who reveals that he is her son, Nicholas Grayson. Though he his hesitant to embrace the Graysons, Nico quickly remembers his maternal feelings for Valerie and even allows her to refer to him by his birth name, Nicholas (or Nick). Nico and his girlfriend, British socialite Jacqueline Reeves celebrate his final divorce from Livvie Love and become engaged on Christmas Eve. Nico also officially announces to the world that he is reclaiming his identity. Nick considers letting his mother and sisters Vicki and Vivian plan his wedding. However, he and Jackie later decide they want to elope and his little sister Vivian talks him out of it. Nick and Jackie are married on Valentine's Day in 1986 with all of his old friends and family in attendance. Nick also shares an awkward reunion with his ex-girlfriend Amelia, who is now married to family friend Doug Barnes. Amelia reveals that they were once engaged but they had both moved on. Though Nick wants to hold off on a honeymoon, Jackie's mother Alexandra Lord has paid for the trip and rushes them out of town immediately. 2011– Development Creation and background )|accessdate=August 27, 2013}} |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Blaine. He and Amelia plan to run away together when they are 14 but she is sent off to boarding school. Later that year, Nick is presumed dead in a fiery car crash. Personality Nick is a true "good guy" within the series. He is the long suffering hero of the story. Nick can initially appear to be very shy and at the same time he is always willing to get to know someone. He makes friends easily unless and is very reliable when it comes to helping other people. For those who really know him, Nick can be kind of loud, and goofy and very opinionated. When it comes to his feelings, he has a bad habit of keeping things bottled up because he does not want to be an inconvenience for others even when his emotions are eating him alive. He likes to finish what he starts, but at the same time is very lazy. He is about whatever makes him happy in the moment. Nick is outgoing when it is required but other then that, he is an introvert that likes to keep to himself. He can come off as a bit of "know it all" but he is not overconfident. His confidence is directly related to his competence. Nick is a lot more like his father Terry then he'd be willing to admit in both good and bad ways. Like his father, Nick has a temper and does not compromise easily on things. He is extremely stubborn when he feels he is completely right. While he does not like to admit when he is wrong, he can recognize it and often tries to fix that. Romances Nick's most important relationship within the series is his tortured love affair with his childhood sweet heart Amelia Keating. While the relationship was initially based on a one-night-stand, as the writer, I decided I wanted it to mean much more to both characters -- they are soul mates. They grew up together and were best friends. After they graduate from high school, Nick and Amelia run off together and they return in the series premiere to announce that they are engaged. For Nick, Amelia is the only woman he has ever truly loved despite the fact that he's been married several times. Amelia is always that one woman he always goes back to which leads to some resentment from his other wives as well as the children from those relationships. Nick is the person who rescues Amelia when she is on the edge. He tries to protect her from all of her mistakes which can sometimes hurt both of them. For Nick, Amelia is the one person that knows him better then he knows himself which is why she assumes he will never forgive her for keeping their son from him. Nick's relationship with Serena Parker is short lived but has a lasting impact on the character. After his divorce from Amelia in 1980, Nick who in prison for murder falls for the 18 year old. For Nick, Serena represents a clean slate. Serena does not come with baggage, or vindictive parents. With Serena, it's just easy. Notes and references External links * Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in 1977 Category:1958 births